poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding Jetfire
This is how Finding Jetfire goes in My Little Pony Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. see Optimus, Twilight, Bumblebee, Rarity, Malfunction, Sunset, Skids, Mudflap, and Discord outside the Air and Space Museum Twilight Sparkle: That place is heavily guarded. Discord: Wouldn't be the first break in we've done. Twilight Sparkle: Maybe we can help each other. You know things I don't know, I know things you don't know... Sunset Shimmer: I don't think he knows what we know. draws the symbols in the ground Twilight Sparkle: I could do this all day. It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in me and my friends' minds. You see, all this is in our minds, and Megatron want what's in our minds, him and someone called the Fallen... Jetfire: The Fallen? I know him. He left me here to rust! The original Decepticon! He's terrible to work for, it's always apocalyose, chaos, crisis... the symbols These transcriptions, they were part of my mission! The Fallen's search... I remember now!... for the Dagger's Tip, a-and the Key! Twilight Sparkle: Slow down! The Dagger's Tip? The Key? What are you talking about? Jetfire: a space bridge No time to explain! Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die! all disappear Discord, Mudflap, and Skids land in the sand and rocks and Rarity land right next to the space bridge and Twilight land on a dune catches Twilight, though, she hurts her wing and Sunset land close to them, though he cushions her landing and Wheelie land on rocks Jetfire: Well, that wasn't so bad. I just hope we're still on the right planet. Wheelie: tumbling Hey, that really hurt! gets up Rarity: Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Where are we?! Discord: Hey! Yeah! Malfunction looks around Major Malfunction: What is this? to the gang meeting Jetfire on his rock Discord: That really, really hurt. You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt. We could have gotten killed, okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard... Jetfire: Oh, stop it! I told you I was opening a space bridge, it's the fastest way to travel to Egypt. bandages Twilight's wing Twilight Sparkle: When did you... When did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything. Why are we in Egypt? Jetfire: Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling! You were duly informed! Major Malfunction: Obviously. Jetfire: Major, you always did have a dull sense of humor. Even Technicon admitted. Twilight Sparkle: What are we even doing here? Jetfire: This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors, millennia ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust... like my wretched self! Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall part and die? Discord: Let's not get episodic, okay, old-timer? Beginning, middle, end. Facts, details. Condense: Plot. Tell it. Jetfire: Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon by destroying suns. Twilight Sparkle: Destroy suns? Sunset Shimmer: You mean blow them up? Jetfire: Yes! You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule: never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name was, forevermore, the Fallen. projects an image of the Fallen Jetfire: He despised the Equine race. see him stealing the Matrix of Leadership from his brothers Jetfire: (narrating) And he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership. see a battle taking place Jetfire: (narrating) A great battle took place over the possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. see the Primes strike the Fallen down Jetfire: (narrating) In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies. A tomb we cannot find. see them use their powers to hide themselves in a tomb Jetfire: Somewhere, in this desert, that tomb still remains. The Fallen knows where it is, and if he finds it, your world will be no more. Twilight Sparkle: How do we stop him? Jetfire: Only a new alicorn, Prime, and ancient hybrid can beat the Fallen. Twilight Sparkle: Like me, Optimus, and Indominus? looks at her Jetfire: So you met an ancient hybrid? She must have been a great descendant. Is she alive? Here? On this planet? Twilight Sparkle: Jetfire: So she's dead. Without